Shoes
by nattfrei
Summary: Sepatu yang tertukar membawa Yaya masuk ke dalam indahnya masa SMA, yah... setidaknya begitu.
1. Dissapear

Shoes

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Shoes © frkstn

Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Yaya menyesal pergi ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Disappear

"Eung?"

Terlihat seorang gadis berhijab pink tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu. Yaya, nama gadis itu, mengernyit karena sesuatu yang dicarinya tidak ketemu.

"Yaya, ayo!"

Ajakan dari sahabatnya tidak ia hiraukan. Yaya tetap fokus mencari. Sang sahabat heran dan segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepatuku hilang, Ying!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yaya menghela nafas pelan. Sepatu yang belum setahun ia pakai ternyata telah ditukar oleh seseorang. Jika ditukar dengan yang lebih bagus tidak masalah, sayangnya sepatunya ditukar dengan sepatu yang Yaya kira sudah dipakai setahun lebih.

Semua ini berawal saat ia dan Ying pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku pinjaman. Hanya sebentar, sekitar 10 menit. Dan setelah itu..

 **POOF**

Sepatunya tertukar.

"Tega sekali," cicit Yaya pelan.

Bu Timmy berkata bahwa ia harus melaporkan ini pada guru kesiswaan. Tapi hei, siswa di sekolah ini ada seribu lebih. Tidak mungkin ada yang mau mengaku.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Jawabannya adalah, sekolah Yaya mempunyai koperasi sendiri yang mengharuskan setiap siswa baru membeli semua perlengkapan seragam disana. Termasuk Yaya, ia adalah siswa angkatan 50 yang baru saja masuk. Awalnya Yaya tidak takut sepatunya akan tertukar, tapi lihat yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ukuran sepatumu berapa?" tanya Suzy, teman satu kelas Yaya.

"40," jawab Yaya

"Lalu yang ini?"

"40 juga,"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ukurannya sama,"

'Memang sama. Tapi jika memakai sesuatu yang bukan milik sendiri, rasanya lain,' batin Yaya.

lmao

"Bagaimana bisa, Kak Ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Totoitoy. Itu terjadi begitu saja,"

Yaya baru saja selesai menceritakan hal yang terjadi padanya di sekolah hari ini pada adiknya, Totoitoy.

Totoitoy memandang kakaknya sedih. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, masalah seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. 'Dasar sepatu seribu umat! Buat repot saja, dan lagi, sebenarnya siapa yang telah menukar sepatu Kak Ya,' batinnya.

"Lalu, apa Kakak akan mencari sepatu itu besok?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Caranya? Apa Kak Ya lupa kalau hampir semua siswa di sekolah Kakak memakai sepatu yang sama?"

"Aku bisa mengenali sepatuku. Aku ingat kalau tali sepatuku itu sudah hampir rusak di bagian ujungnya,"

"Terserah Kakak saja,"

Yaya memutar matanya, "Ya sudah, aku mau tidur,"

"Hm, selamat malam,"

Yaya menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Kamar yang bernuansa pink itu terlihat sangat rapi. Yaya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya lama.

'Aku harus bisa menemukan sepatuku,'

lmao

 **DUK**

"Aduh,"

"Yaya kalau jalan lihat ke depan," Ying yang berjalan beriringan dengan Yaya menggelengkan kepala.

Sejak masuk ke lingkungan sekolah, Yaya berjalan menunduk berharap ia menemukan sepatu miliknya. Dan akibatnya..

 **DUK**

"Argh sakit,"

menabrak tembok.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau menabrak tembok, jalanlah yang benar. Kepalamu nanti benjol,"

"Tapi Ying, aku harus mencari sepatuku,"

Yaya duduk di kursi dekat kantin, melipat tangannya di meja kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ying hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya. Sorot matanya sendu, Ying merasa bersalah.

"Yaya, maaf. Ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu kemarin,"

Yaya terkejut dan segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak, kau tidak salah Ying. Ini salahku sendiri, karena aku tidak menaruh sepatuku di rak,"

"Tapi tetap saja..," Ying sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa Ying, aku tidak menyalahkanmu," Yaya tersenyum lembut yang dibalas senyum juga oleh Ying.

"Istirahat kedua, kubantu kau mencarinya,"

lmao

"Tidak ada,"

Semua sisi rak sepatu sudah Yaya dan Ying cari tapi hasilnya nihil. Orang yang menukar sepatu Yaya sepertinya mempunyai firasat bahwa Yaya pasti akan mencarinya kesini.

"Pelaku tidak pergi ke sini, hari ini," ujar Ying menaruh kembali sepatu yang ia periksa.

Yaya hanya memandang sepatu yang berjejer rapi di rak itu. Ia merasa sedih dan juga kesal. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Satu persatu siswa keluar dari perpustakaan. Yaya tersenyum miris dan segera menyingkir agar tidak menghalangi mereka yang ingin mengambil sepatu.

"Ayo Ying! Sebentar lagi bel masuk," Yaya mengatakan itu tanpa melihat ke arah Ying.

Segera, Ying berlari kecil mengejar Yaya yang sudah jauh dari pintu perpustakaan.

"Tapi sepatunya belum ketemu,"

"Tak apa. Aku akan mencarinya lagi besok,"

Hening.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas tanpa suara, berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil salah satu diantara mereka.

"Yaya! Tunggu!"

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda pendek bersurai hitam berlari ke arah mereka. Ternyata Iwan.

"Ada apa Iwan?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tau, setelah pulang sekolah nanti ada rapat OSIS. Karena Kak Gempa tidak masuk hari ini, jadi kau yang akan menggantikan Kak Gempa memimpin rapat," jelas Iwan terengah-engah

"Kak Gempa kenapa?"

"Sakit,"

Yaya mengangguk mengerti dan Iwan segera pergi.

Benar, walaupun Yaya masih menginjak kelas 10 tapi ia sudah menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS. Hebat bukan?

"Ying, aku duluan,"

"Hah? Eh, iya,"

Ying berhenti berjalan dan menatap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menghilang. Bel berbunyi, Ying segera masuk ke kelasnya.

lmao

Yaya kembali berjalan menunduk untuk mencari sepatunya. Keluhan siswa lain yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak tidak ia hiraukan.

15 menit mondar-mandir Yaya menyerah, ia kelelahan. Yaya menepi ke sudut lorong kelas untuk beritirahat. 'Ah, aku harus bagaimana?' Yaya menjerit dalam hati.

Yaya memejamkan matanya untuk menstabilkan emosinya, dan membukannya kembali. Matanya menyipit saat ia melihat sepatu yang sedang dipakai oleh seseorang.

"Itu..," Yaya berujar pelan, matanya tetap fokus pada sepatu itu.

Ia bangkit dan ingin menghampiri sepatu itu-

"Yaya! Kemana saja kau? Yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Nasib berkata lain. Ia menoleh lalu keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur deras saat iris tajam itu menatapnya.

"Maaf Kak Hanna tadi-"

"Sudah, aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun. Sekarang cepat pimpin rapat OSIS,"

"Baik Kak,"

Hanna, senior Yaya yang juga sekretaris OSIS berlari meninggalkan Yaya. 'Astaga, hanya karena sepatu aku jadi melupakan tanggung jawabku,' batin Yaya memukul pelan wajahnya sendiri kemudian berlari menyusul seniornya.

Tbc or delete?


	2. Truth or Dare?

Shoes

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Shoes © frkstn

Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Yaya menyesal pergi ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

Terlihat 3 orang pemuda (sebenarnya 2, karena yang satu lagi sibuk dengan cemilannya) tengah serius memperhatikan botol plastik yang sedang berputar.

'Ayo, putar terus' gumam seorang pemuda dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian botol plastik itu berhenti dan tutup botol tersebut mengarah tepat ke pemuda dengan topi menghadap ke kanan, Boboiboy Taufan.

'Hah? A-apa?'

"Jadi Taufan.. Truth or Dare?" tanya pemuda bersurai ungu, Fang.

Seringai tercetak di wajah pemuda itu saat menyadari raut wajah Taufan yang berubah. Fang sangat yakin orang seperti Taufan pasti tidak akan pernah memilih 'Dare'.

"Hmm..."

Taufan berpikir keras. Ia tidak mau aibnya terbongkar karena memilih 'Truth' tapi Taufan juga tidak ingin memilih 'Dare'.

Ia menghela napas.

"Dare!" jawab Taufan mantap.

"UHUK!"

Satu kata yang Taufan ucapkan membuat Gopal, temannya, tersedak. Sedang Fang hanya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Taufan menatap Gopal heran dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Gopal.

"Baiklah, 'Dare' untukmu..,"

.

.

.

.

.

Taufan berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan, dan tak lupa menebar pesona pada gadis-gadis yang ia lewati. Si kembar tengah dari Boboiboy bersaudara ini memang sangat terkenal di sekolah. Selain tampan, easy going dan juga jahil, ia juga pandai bermain skateboard dan jago olahraga. Ciri khas pemuda ini adalah topi berwarna biru tua-putih dengan motif lengkung kuning yang dipakai menyamping.

Kembaran pertama yaitu, Boboiboy Halilintar. Berbeda dengan Taufan, Halilintar adalah pemuda dengan sikap dingin, temperamental, dan cuek. Walaupun begitu jumlah fans-nya tidak sedikit, malah lebih banyak dari kembaran lainnya. Halilintar pandai dalam bermain angka, itu sebabnya nilai pelajaran eksaknya selalu diatas rata-rata. Ciri khas Halilintar adalah topi berwarna hitam-merah yang dipakai ke depan.

Dan kembaran terakhir bernama Boboiboy Gempa. Dari semuanya, Gempa adalah kembaran yang paling 'waras'. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Gempa menjabat sebagai Ketua OSISdi sekolahnya, sifat pemimpin yang dimilikinya membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa dialah kembaran tertua di Boboiboy bersaudara. Ciri khasnya adalah topi berwarna hitam-emas yang dipakai terbalik.

Ciri khas yang cukup untuk kita bisa membedakannya. Uhm... atau kurang?

"Okay, ini dia...,"

Taufan menatap satu persatu sepatu yang tersusun rapi di rak.

'Pergi ke perpustkaan dan tukar sepatumu dengan sepatu orang lain-' kata-kata Fang melintas di pikirannya.

Sudut matanya menemukan sepasang sepatu yang tidak ditaruh di rak, Taufan tersenyum miring dan segera menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu yang ia temukan tadi kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Hah, aku seperti penjahat. Maaf ya," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. 'Kalau bukan karena 'Dare' itu, aku tidak ingin merugikan orang lain seperti ini. Dasar kepala landak!' tambahnya dalam hati.

Taufan memasuki kelasnya kemudian menghampiri si pemberi 'Dare'.

"Bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya menghentakkan kakinya pelan, Fang mengangguk.

"Kau harus memakainya selama seminggu, setelah itu kembalikan pada pemiliknya,"

"Apa? T-tapi tadi kau bilang aku hanya harus menukar sepatuku-"

"Salahmu. Kau pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku,"

Fang melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang memasang tampang melasnya.

lmao

Halilintar baru saja pulang, ia mengernyit. Ada sepasang sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ia memperhatikan sepatu itu lekat.

"Kak Hali?"

Halilintar menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang berwajah sama dengannya tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau berada disitu terus?"

Pemuda itu, Taufan, menyadari apa yang tengah diperhatikan oleh kakak kembarnya.

"Itu sepatuku, kenapa?" Taufan jongkok di depan Halilintar.

"Mana inisialnya?" Halilintar masih saja memperhatikan sepatu itu.

"Uhm, inisialnya hilang,"

Sepatu Boboiboy bersaudara memang di beri inisial yang berupa bentuk huruf depan dari nama mereka yang diletakkan di alasnya. Supaya tidak salah pakai.

Halilintar melirik adiknya tajam, "Tapi aku yakin sepatumu itu sudah seperti mulut buaya,"

"Ergh.. tidak kok. Sepatuku masih bagus, mungkin Kak Hali salah lihat," Taufan menoleh ke kanan, tidak berani menatap mata kakaknya.

Halilintar mendengus, "Bagaimana keadaan Gempa?"

"Panasnya sudah turun, besok sudah bisa masuk," Taufan menaruh sepatu Halilintar ke rak. Adik yang baik he?

"Syukurlah,"

Taufan menyeka keringat di keningnya, "Hampir saja,"

lmao

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tau pemilik sepatu ini siapa?"

"Mudah saja. Kau tinggal bertanya pada seluruh siswa di sekolah ini,"

"Menyesal aku bertanya padamu,"

Gopal mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali memakan snack yang ia bawa. Setiap hari, pemuda keturunan India ini dapat membawa puluhan cemilan di tasnya. Jangan heran kalau tubuhnya gempal.

Taufan sedikit murung, ia menyesal memainkan 'Truth or Dare' pada hari itu.

"Kak Taufan!"

"Kyaaa. Kak, lihat kesini!"

Walaupun begitu ia tetap menebar senyum manisnya pada siswi di SMA Pulau Rintis tersebut.

"Fang!"

"Kak Fang, selamat pagi!"

"Oh, tampannya Fang,"

Lengkingan suara berubah haluan. Dari menyerukan nama 'Taufan' menjadi 'Fang'. Ya, selain Boboiboy bersaudara, Fang juga tak kalah terkenal. Dengan surai ungu berantakan, jaket ungu yang selalu melingkar di pinggangnya dan oh jangan lupakan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya, membuat kesan bad boy juga posisinya menjadi ketua tim basket membuatnya banyak mempunyai fangirl.

"Lihat, aku lebih populer darimu," Fang menepuk bahu Taufan dan tersenyum meremehkan.

Oh satu hal lagi, Fang ini gila kepopuleran.

Taufan membalas dengan cool, "Sebagian dari fans-mu itu tadinya fans-ku tau,"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala pemilik surai ungu, "Apa kau bilang?"

Dan segera pertikaian kecil terjadi diantara dua pemuda populer itu. Blitz kamera dari fangirl Taufan dan Fang membuat Gopal silau.

"Huu, mulai lagi," Gopal menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan dan pergi ke kelas lebih dulu.

lmao

"Boboiboy Taufan,"

"Ya cikgu?"

"Nilaimu kurang lagi wahai anak muda. Tetap di kelas, kebenaran akan memberimu remedial,"

Guru berpakaian nyentrik ala super hero itu melenggang pergi untuk mengambil soal-soal remedial untuk Taufan.

Taufan merutuki nasibnya, harusnya ia sudah pulang sejak tadi. Matematika memang pelajaran yang begitu rumit bagi sebagian pelajar, termasuk Taufan. Ia tidak suka pada pelajaran hitung-menghitung, tapi anehnya ia malah masuk kelas IPA. Padahal saat tes ujian masuk dulu, Taufan menjawab asal saat dihadapkan dengan pelajaran yang tidak disukainya.

"Gopal dapat nilai pas. Hah, aku kalah darinya," Taufan berujar sambil menatap meja Gopal yang berada di sebelahnya.

10 menit berlalu. Cikgu Papa Zola akhirnya kembali membawa selembar kertas dengan 5 soal Matematika. Taufan menatap horor pada kertas itu.

"20 menit dimulai dari sekarang!"

lmao

"Belajarlah dengan rajin wahai anak muda. Kalau seperti ini terus, nilaimu akan dapat C. Kau mau?"

Taufan menggeleng cepat.

"Kau boleh pulang,"

"Terima kasih cikgu,"

Taufan bernafas lega, ia berjalan gontai di koridor. Sambil berjalan ia memlilih untuk mengeluarkan ponsel di kantung celananya, memasang earphone dan mulai memainkan sebuah permainan.

"... rapat SIS,"

Samar, Taufan mendengar suara. Menjeda permainannya, ia melihat ke asal suara yang berada 100 meter di sebelah kanan koridor. Kelas 10.

"Baik Kak,"

Taufan menatap lekat siswi berhijab pink itu. Jantungnya berdegub kencang.

'Cantik,'

Hi! kenalin saya author dari ff abal ini. Panggil aja frei^^ salam kenal. Saya terharu ternyata ada juga yang baca ff ini. Setengah dari cerita ini berasal dari pengalaman pribadi saya (sepatu ketuker) dan yang lainnya hanya hasil modifikasi(?).

Terima kasih buat Meltavi01003, Murasaki Dokugi, Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti, TsabitaDM, Rampaging Show, atas dukungannya~


	3. T?

Shoes

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Shoes © frkstn

Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Yaya menyesal pergi ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: T?

"Assalamualaikum,"

"Walaikumsalam, Yaya lemas sekali he?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat keadaaan anak sulungnya. Yaya kelelahan.

"Iya Ma, 2 hari aku memimpin rapat OSIS dan sampai sekarang kami bahkan belum menemukan kesepakatan," keluh Yaya menaruh tas di kursi makan.

"Kau memimpin rapat? Ketuanya tidak masuk?" Mama Yaya menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Yaya segera meminumnya, "Kak Gempa sakit,"

"Hihi kasian sekali putriku," ujar Mama mengusap rambut Yaya. "Nah, biar segar, lebih baik Yaya sekarang mandi dan istirahat ya,"

Yaya mengangguk pelan, membawa tasnya dan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Mama yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. Melihat Yaya, membuatnya teringat akan masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Kau memang mirip ssepeerti Mama, Yaya,"

.

.

.

.

.

Yaya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama putihnya. Mandi dengan air hangat memang yang terbaik. Ia segera menuju ke meja belajarnya.

Meja yang bernuansa putih dan pink itu penuh dengan kertas-kertas. Baik yang bertumpuk maupun yang berserakan. Semua itu tak lain adalah tugas, note hafalan dan juga proposal-proposal organisasi. Meja ini adalah tempat paling berantakan di kamar Yaya.

"Hm, tugas untuk pelajaran hari senin sudah kukerjakan," Yaya mengecek dan mulai membereskan buku-buku yang akan dibawanya.

 **TRING**

Ponsel Yaya berbunyi. Ia segera mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Tertera nama 'Kak Gempa' disana.

' **Yaya, bagaimana rapat OSIS-nya? Apa sudah ada kesepakatan? Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu,'**

Yaya dengan cepat membalas, **'Belum ada kesepakatan Kak. Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kalau aku boleh tau, Kak Gempa sakit apa?'**

Send.

' **Hm, belum ada kesepakatan ya. Kalau begitu, lusa kita lanjutkan rapat. Aku hanya sakit demam biasa. Seharusnya hari ini aku masuk, tapi ternyata kondisiku belum terlalu sehat'**

Yaya menghela nafas, jarinya dengan cekatan mengetik lagi,

' **Lusa? Baiklah. Istirahat saja jika belum pulih, Kak,'**

1 menit berlalu. Pesan baru diterima.

" **Terima kasih,"**

Yaya meletakkan ponselnya di meja kemudian naik ke tempat tidur. Ia merenungkan keadaan Gempa, sang Ketua OSIS.

"Kak Gempa terlalu memaksakan diri, tanggung jawab seorang Ketua memang besar,"

lmao

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit lebih baik Kak,"

"Hahh, jangan melakukan pekerjaan dulu kalau belum sembuh," Halilintar menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Dengar itu Gempa," timpal Taufan.

Kembaran termuda dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu tersenyum tipis. Sangat beruntung memiliki saudara seperti mereka. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak biasanya kakak-kakaknya ini kompak. Biasanya mereka itu.. ah kepala Gempa sakit untuk mengingatnya.

"Hari senin aku akan masuk," Gempa menaruh obatnya di atas meja makan. "Rapat tidak akan selesai kalau aku terus-menerus tak masuk sekolah,"

"Kenapa pengurus OSIS tahun ini tidak becus semua," ucap Taufan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"Maaf?"

"Ergh.. maksudku bukan kau Gempa. Tapi anak buahmu," Taufan menoleh dan menatap Gempa polos.

"Orang yang buta kegiatan organisasi sepertimu tau apa?" Halilintar berjalan ke arah ruang tengah lalu melempar lap kotor ke wajah Taufan.

"Puh, Kak Hali sendiri? Kau juga tidak masuk organisasi apapun 'kan?" Taufan melempar asal lap kotor itu.

"Cih," Halilintar membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Haha, skak mat,"

 **BLETAK**

"Hahh, dasar...," Gempa menggelengkan kepala, mengambil lap kotor tadi lalu memasukannya ke bak cucian.

Taufan mengelus atas kepalanya. Jitakan dari Halilintar lumayan sakit. Balasan yang kau dapat jika menjahili orang seperti Halilintar.

lmao

Suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga terdengar nyaring. Gadis yang hari ini sudah rapi (sudah mandi, dan lain-lain) terlihat buru-buru menuju kamar bernuansa luar angkasa, berniat membangunkan orang yang ia kira masih bermimpi.

 **BRAK**

Yep, bisa kau bayangkan apa yang ia lakukan?

"Totoitoy sayang...," Yaya mengambil nafas dalam. "BAAANGGUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Manik hazel sang adik langsung terbuka.

"KAK YA, KENAPA TIDAK MENGETUK PINTU DULU? ASAL KAU TAU AKU SUDAH BANGUN DARITADI,"

Ya, siapapun pasti tidak suka kalau dibangunkan secara paksa.

"Kalau memang sudah bangun, kenapa tidak turun ke bawah? Kau tau 'kan ini hari apa?" ucap Yaya sambil bersandar di pintu kamar Totoitoy.

"Hari untukku bersantai," balas sang adik, kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi membelakangi Yaya.

"Hmm, coba kita lihat," Yaya mengambil kalender di meja belajar adiknya. "Ini hari sabtu minggu ketiga, yang berarti jadwalmu untuk mencuci semua sendal dan sepatu,"

"Kau lupa atau pura-pura tak tau, hm?"

Totoitoy terkejut, suasana di kamarnya tiba-tiba terasa berat. _A-aura macam apa ini? Dan kenapa aku merinding?_ Batinnya.

"B-baik Kak, aku akan segera mencucinya," Totoitoy bangkit.

"Bagus, cepat ya,"

Dan setelah itu aura aneh yang tadi mengelilingi kamar Totoitoy hilang dengan cepat. "He, menyeramkan sekali," lirih Totoitoy.

lmao

Bak berwarna hijau tua itu penuh dengan beberapa pasang sepatu dan sendal. Dari sendal dengan motif bunga sampai sepatu hitam untuk sekolah, semuanya bertumpuk jadi satu. Menunggu untuk dicuci oleh anak berumur 10 tahun itu.

"Ah mari hitung. 1,2,3..," Totoitoy menghitung keseluruhan dari objek yang akan ia cuci.

"10. Ada 10 pasang sendal dan sepatu,"

Totoitoy mengambil bangku kecil, satu sikat dan satu sabun cuci. Ia mulai menyikat semua sendal dan sepatu satu-persatu.

Ada 4 minggu dalam 1 bulan. Minggu pertama dan ketiga adalah jadwal Totoitoy untuk mencuci. Sedangkan, di minggu kedua dan keempat giliran Yaya yang mengerjakan hal itu. Hari ini kebetulan Yaya menyuruhnya untuk mencuci alas kaki. Kakaknya itu memegang prinsip "Setiap minggu, semua atribut sekolah harus bersih,". Tak peduli cuaca sedang musim hujan, semuanya harus dicuci.

"Fuh," Totoitoy menyeka sedikit keringat di keningnya.

Setelah 20 menit, semuanya sudah bersih. Tinggal sepasang sepatu yang masih kotor. Sepatu seribu umat, sepatu Yaya.

Totoitoy membasahi kedua sepatu dengan air, lalu mulai memasukkan sabun cuci ke dalamnya dengan tangan. Saat ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sepatu yang sebelah kiri, ada benda aneh. Totoitoy merabanya dan karena penasaran ia mencoba mengeluarkannya. Sedikit licin, tapi bukan masalah.

"T?" Ternyata, sebuah kertas tipis berwarna biru yang dibalut dengan lakban yang membentuk huruf T.

 _Ini mungkin bisa membantu Kak Ya menemukan sepatunya_. Batinnya, memasukkan kertas itu ke kantung celananya.

lmao

"Kak Ya, Kak Yaaaaa!"

"Kak Ya ada di kamar sayang,"

"Terima kasih Ma,"

Setengah berlari Totoitoy segera menuju kamar kakaknya tersayang.

 **TOK**

Sang adik membuka pintu putih itu dengan perlahan, menyembulkan kepalanya Totoitoy berbisik, "Kak?"

Yaya menoleh, "Masuk Totoitoy,"

Karena sudah dipersilahkan ia pun masuk dan mendekati kakaknya yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas yang Totoitoy tak mengerti arti dan fungsinya.

"Kak Ya, lihat apa yang kutemukan di dalam sepatumu tadi," Totoitoy memperlihatkan kertas huruf T itu ke hadapan Yaya.

Yaya mengambil kertas itu dan memperhatikannya, "Dari sepatu yang kupakai? Hm...,"

"Ini bisa jadi petunjuk untukmu menemukan sepatumu. Orang yang menukar sepatumu pasti namanya berawalan huruf T," ujar Totoitoy menunjuk kertas yang sedang berada di jari Yaya.

"T ya?" Yaya berpikir. "Totoitoy?"

"Hahahahah... tidak lucu,"

"Huh dasar, tidak bisa diajak bercanda,"

Totoitoy memandang kakaknya malas dan kemudian pergi keluar.

Yaya melirik inisial T itu.

 _T, awas kau._

lmao

"Ying, coba sebutkan orang-orang yang kau tau yang namanya berawalan dengan huruf T,"

"Hm? Itu.., ah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan kertas kecil dengan huruf itu di sepatuku sabtu kemarin,"

Yaya mengeluarkan inisial itu dan memperlihatkannya pada sahabatnya. Ying berhenti menyendokkan bekalnya, kemudian memandangi wajah Yaya dan kertas itu bergantian.

Ah ya, aku hampir lupa menyebutkan kalau mereka sedang berada di kantin.

"Coba sebutkan, Ying,"

"Eung...Tata, Tommy. Tsabita, Tavi, Tarra, Tian, Tyndall-"

"Tyndall? Seperti nama ilmuwan," Yaya memotong permbicaraan Ying.

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu ada, Teddy, Taka, kemudian...," Ying sedikit lupa.

"TAUFAN! BERHENTI KAU!"

"Ah ya Taufan, Tristan.. okay, hanya itu yang aku tau,"

"Taufan?" Yaya mendongak untuk melhat siapa yang habis diteriaki tadi.

 _L-lho?_

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

 **Meltavi01003** :Hee yang lebih kasian itu Yaya tau hahah. Oh ya? Memang, main ToD itu menyenangkan sekaligus memalukan :v. Maaf ya update-nya lambat, soalnya saya baru selesai UAS'-')/

 **Willy0610:** Hm, setau saya pelajaran eksak itu yang mengandung unsur(?) itung-itungan, kayak Matematika, Fisika, sama Kimia. Eh atau saya yang salah? Hahah, tapi makasih ya atas koreksinya :D

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond:** Makasih ya. Saya juga udah baca fict kakak, dan itu menarik bikin penasaran haha*-*. Pairnya TauYa? Emm.. kasih tau ngga ya? Hihi.

 **Captain Caizo:** Makasih ya mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review di ff saya :') saya udah baca fict kakak, awesome*-*

 **Murasaki Dokugi:** Wah, makasih. Tapi menurut saya, ff ini masih jauh dari kata 'bagus' kok ._. Hee, belum tentu TauYa.. heheh.

 **Rampaging Snow:** Namanya juga Taufan(?). Andai dia ngga nuker itu sepatu, dia ngga bakal ketemu sama Yaya. Hahah

 **Guest:** Hee, gimana ya? Kita anggap aja kalo kaki Yaya itu agak sedikit lebih panjang dari ukuran kaki perempuan normal . Yaya: OI! .Heheh makasih review-nya~

 **Lightning Princess:** makasih sudah review~ muach. Eh?

 **Tasha:** Terima kasih, chapter 3 udah up ya~

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti:** Yang dipakai Taufan itu punya Yaya, tapi Taufan ngga tau kalo itu punya Yaya. Hm, fict saya membingungkan ya? Maklum ya masih amatir soalnya. Hihi~

 **Nfl162:** Yep, tcb eh tbc :v

 **Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan:** salahkan Fang karena ngasih dare yang aneh-aneh. Fang: Masalah huh?. Etdah Fang-_-. makasih udah review~

 **Hanna Yoora:** Jawaban untuk kepenasaran itu(?) sudah dijawab di chapter 2. Hanna belum bacakah?. Hihi, hebat ya Hanna jadi senior, sekretaris OSIS lagi*-*. Makasih~

 **Rizki5665:** Sudah dilanjut yaa, makasih~

Eung... karena satu, dua hal, update selanjutnya bakal lama. Tapi kalian semua bakal tetep nunggu kan? *eyesmile

Hali: Cih, satu, dua hal. Bilang saja malas.

Hali, kenapa nethink mulu sama frei sih?-_-

Terima kasih...~~~


	4. Aaaa!

Shoes

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Shoes © frkstn

Summary: SEPATUKU TERTUKAR!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Aaaa!

Fang sedang dalam mode serius.

Sedari tadi secarik kertas yang dipenuhi dengan goresan pena terus dibacanya berulang-ulang dengan suara pelan. Memeriksa apa ada kata yang _typo_.

"Uh, ini salah," Fang segera mencoret kalimat yang menurutnya kurang tepat.

Netranya kembali men- _scan_ (?) kertas berwarna putih itu. Mulut Fang komat-kamit tidak jelas. Beruntung, di kelas hanya ada dirinya seorang. Jika ada orang lain, tentu pemuda yang mendapat julukan "kepala landak" dari Taufan ini takkan menunjukkan perilaku aneh seperti sekarang.

Dia sudah dikenal sebagai pribadi yang _cool_ , bagaimana jadinya kalau ada orang yang melihat hal ini?

 _"_ _Hei hei lihat itu. Fang kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Ergh.. kok dia mangap-mangap? Tapi... imut kyaa,"_

 _"_ _Hee, lucunya,"_

Bagi sebagian orang, mereka akan senang jika dipuji seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan Fang, ia tidak mau _image_ -nya di mata orang berganti dari _cool_ menjadi imut atau lucu atau _kyeopta_ atau manis atau yang lainnya.

 **SREK**

"Hm, apa ini? Uph... HAHAHA,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwahahaha,"

"Taufan, berikan kertasnya!"

Bodohnya Fang karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Taufan saat di kelas tadi. Kertas yang tengah diperiksanya tiba-tiba dirampas dari tangannya. Dan akibatnya, terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara Fang dan Taufan di lorong kelas.

"Uwahaha, tidak mau Fang,"

Siswa-siswi yang dilewati Taufan menatapnya heran. Habis, ekspresi wajah dengan ucapan yang ia keluarkan tidak selaras. Ekspesi wajah ketakutan tapi mulutnya tertawa. Sebenarnya dia takut atau senang _sih_?

"TAUFAN!"

Taufan mempercepat larinya setelah mendengar panggilan dengan nada marah dari Fang.

"Hi Gempa!" Taufan menyapa singkat adik bungsunya yang tengah berbicara dengan siswa lain yang ia yakini sebagai anggota OSIS.

 ** _WHUUSH_**

Gempa dan temannya hampir terbawa arus angin karena kecepatan lari Taufan yang sudah seperti mobil balap.

"Eh? Siapa tadi?" Gempa kebingungan, dan temannya hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Hosh, berhenti!"

"Fang! Jangan lari-larian di lorong,"

Fang mengabaikan peringatan Gempa, ia terus fokus berlari mengejar Taufan. _Oh, jangan sampai dia membacanya sampai akhir._

Fang tertinggal cukup jauh. Untuk seorang atlet basket, kecepatan larinya sangat lambat. Aneh memang, tapi yah.. manusia 'kan tidak ada yang sempurna.

Sementara sang objek kejaran, Taufan, mulai kelelahan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memantau apa Fang masih mengejarnya atau tidak.

"Oi! Berhenti dan berikan kertasnya!"

"Gyaaaaaa~!" Taufan tidak bisa bernafas lega.

Drama kejar-kejaran bak film India itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka masuk ke kantin.

"TAUFAN! BERHENTI KAU!"

Taufan seakan tuli. Ia malah naik ke atas kursi kosong di ujung kantin. "Eheheh, Fang aku akan membacakannya! Semoga gadis yang kau maksud ada disini. Berterima-kasihlah padaku nanti,"

Baca apa _sih?_ Apa isi kertas putih yang digenggam Taufaan itu? Hm, kira-kira seperti ini isinya...

lmao

 _Wahai engkau gadis yang cantik,_

 _Dapat bertemu denganmu merupakan takdir. Menjadi teman dekatmu adalah pilihanku. Tapi jatuh cinta padamu, sungguh semua itu diluar kemampuanku._

 _Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, kau bisa meluluhkan hatiku. Hanya dengan senyuman, kau perlihatkan dunia ini padaku. Hanya karena tatapanmu, aku langsung terpesona. Hanya karena suaramu, aku langsung terbuai oleh rindu._

 _Mungkin belum cukup untukku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh. Tapi aku sangat yakin kalau kaulah yang terbaik. Maaf jika aku sudah lancang mengatakan ini..._

 _Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?_

 _Tertanda, kacamata ungu._

Dan setelah itu, suasana kantin riuh.

Ada yang bertepuk tangan, tertawa, menangis(?), dan juga bingung.

Seperti yang tengah dirasakan oleh Yaya sekarang. Ia bingung dan terus mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Memastikan kalau yang tengah berdiri di atas kursi itu bukan...

"Yaya! Kenapa hei?" Ying membuyarkan semuanya.

"Ying, aku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Itu bukan Kak Gempa 'kan? Kenapa perilakunya berbeda begitu?" Yaya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya.

"O-oi itu bukan Kak Gempa.. itu Kak Tau-"

 **KRING**

 _Perhatian kepada seluruh pengurus OSIS, diharapkan untuk segera menuju ke ruang OSIS sekarang juga. Karena akan diadakan rapat. Semua anggota sudah diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran ke-9 dan 10. Jadi mohon segera datang._

 _Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh pengurus OSIS, diharapkan untuk segera menuju ke ruang OSIS sekarang juga. Karena akan diadakan rapat. Semua anggota sudah diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran ke-9 dan 10. Jadi mohon segera datang._

 _Terima Kasih._

"Nah, sudah ya. Aku duluan,"

"Eh? Tunggu Ying!"

 **TUK**

Sendok dan garpu Yaya terjatuh. Yaya segera menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Manik hazelnya memicing, ia melihat sepatu yang ia kenal.

"I-ITU!"

Yaya merangkak mengikuti kemana sepatu itu dibawa.

"Ow, permisi. Permisi," Yaya berusaha menerobos kerumunan kaki yang menghalangi jalannya menuju sepatu itu. Perjuangan yang patut kita apresiasi. Hahaha.

Yaya hampir sampai, ia sudah tersenyum bahagia. Namun-

"Yaya! Sedang apa kau?"

Gadis berhijab pink dengan jepit rambut bunga itu menoleh. Dan ia bisa melihat Kak Hanna sedang menatapnya tajam.

 _Hm, Deja Vu._

lmao

Saat rapat Yaya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang.

 _Padahal aku hampir bisa menemukan sepatuku._ Gerutunya dalam hati. _Ugh, seandainya aku lebih cepat._

"..a,"

 _Kenapa juga rapatnya pada jam pelajaran? Hah.._

"..ya?"

 _Dan, yang tadi itu bukan Kak Gempa 'kan? Hm, ya, itu pasti bukan dia._

"Yaya?!"

"Eh?"

Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya. Semua mata tertuju padanya sekarang. "Ma-maaf semuanya," ia tertunduk malu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Gempa menatap Yaya lembut.

"U-um, tidak ada Kak. Maaf, boleh aku ke toliet sebentar?"

Satu anggukan dari sang Ketua OSIS tanda mengizinkan telah diterima. "Terima kasih,"

.

.

.

Rapat akhirnya selesai. Semuanya sudah beres. Persiapan Pentas Seni tahun ini sudah direncanakan dengan baik.

"Hm, proposal sudah harus dikumpulkan besok. Aku dan Yaya akan mengerjakannya, kalian mohon urus keperluan lainnya," ucap Gempa dengan lantang.

"Baik," sahut anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Rapat selesai," tutup Gempa.

Setelah ditutup, Yaya segera membereskan tas dan bawaannya. "Ayo Kak Gempa,"

"Yaya, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya dirumahku saja?" tawar Gempa.

"Hmm, okay Kak. Ayo~!"

lmao

"Fang. Ayolah, berhenti marahnya,"

"Habislah kau Taufan,"

"Gopal diam kau!"

Gopal cekikikan. Ia sangat senang menggoda Taufan jika ia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Keadaan dimana Taufan meminta maaf pada Fang yang sedang _ngambek_. Setelah Taufan selesai membaca 'surat cinta' itu, Fang membatu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Taufan sudah meminta maaf sejak tadi, tapi sepertinya Fang tidak mau memafkannya semudah itu.

"Fang~" panggil Taufan manja.

Fang diam dan tetap membereskan peralatan tulisnya sambil memunggungi Taufan dan Gopal.

"Ck, tidak asik _nih_ ," Taufan melipat lengannya di depan dada.

 **NYAN NYAN NYAN~**

"Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Gopal.

"Ringtone-ku," balas Taufan pendek. Ia segera mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. "Gempa?"

 **Kak Taufan, kau masih di jalan 'kan? Tolong ambil kue Tiramisu pesananku di toko kue dekat sekolah ya, aku lupa mengambilnya tadi.**

Taufan tersenyum miring, "Hahh, tadinya aku mau mentraktirmu donat lobak merah, Fang. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak mau memaafkanku,"

Fang tertegun, untuk sejenak ia berhenti dari aktivitasnya membereskan buku dan alat tulis. _Fang, jangan tergiur. Jangan. Tergiur._

"Ya sudah. Ayo, Gopal, kau saja yang kutraktir,"

"Yeayyy~~~!"

"TU-TUNGGU," Fang menatap Taufan dan Gopal. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menolak kelezatan donat itu. Apalagi di-traktir, hanya orang bodoh yang menolak rezeki, "Aku mau,"

Taufan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "2 kotak kecil donat lobak merah untukmu, Fang,"

"6 kotak,"

"3 kotak, okay?

"5 kotak,"

"Kau mau merampok huh?"

"Hahaha, baiklah 2 kotak,"

lmao

3 sekawan itu berjalan beriringan. Karena belum terlalu sore, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain _game_ dulu dirumah Taufan. Karena rumah Taufan tidak terlalu jauh, mereka sepakat untuk jalan kaki.

"Oi Taufan, kau tidak lupa dengan 'Dare' dariku 'kan?" tanya Fang, melirik Taufan yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Oh? Ti-tidak _kok_ ," jawab Taufan cepat.

"Besok sudah seminggu _lho_ ,"

"Iya, aku tau,"

"Bagaimana kalau Taufan tidak bisa mengembalikannya?" ucap Gopal sambil terus memakan donat lobak merah dan putih.

"Itu urusannya," Fang mengendikkan bahu.

"Hah? Tidak bisa, kau harus membantuku juga," Taufan menoleh dan menatap Fang melas.

"Tidak mau,"

"Kau jahat Fang. Jahat,"

Fang memandang Taufan jijik. Sejak kapan Taufan jadi drama begini?

"Tenang Taufan. Sahabat sejati akan selalu menolongmu," Gopal berkacak pinggang dan bergaya seperti super hero.

"Woah, terima kasih Gopal. Kau memang kawan terbaik aku," Taufan memeluk Gopal kemudian menari-nari tidak jelas, "Tidak seperti kepala landak yang ada disana,"

"Aku dengar itu," perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala landak.

Gopal dan Taufan tertawa, "Oh ya, Fang aku penasaran. Siapa gadis yang kau maksud di surat cinta itu?"

"Gadis cantik berkacamata," iris violet Fang berbinar.

"Di sekolah banyak yang memakai kacamata," Gopal merangkul bahu Fang.

"Uh, sudahlah. Ganti topik," tanpa Taufan dan Gopal ketahui, wajah Fang sedikit merona.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Taufan.

"Hei Taufan, apa Halilintar sudah pulang?"

"Entahlah, biasanya belum. Kenapa? Kau takut hee?" tebak Taufan.

"Aku tidak takut. Hanya _ngeri_ ," kilah Gopal.

"Itu sama saja," ujar Fang.

"Beda tau!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka bertiga berpandangan satu sama lain. Suara gadis didalam rumah? Tidak ada perempuan dikeluarga Boboiboy. Ini jelas bukan suara ibunya, mengingat beliau sedang dinas ke luar kota. Dengan cepat, sang tuan rumah, Taufan, masuk duluan.

"ADA APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fiuh, ch 4 akhirnya up'-')/**

 **Baru dapet ide makanya gini nih, hahaha :v**

 **Semoga kalian terhibur ya saat baca ini ff, maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje dan alurnya kecepetan *pundung**

 **Terima kasih untuk Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan, Lightning Princess, Meltavi011003, Willy0610, blackcorrals, EruCute03, Chocolate White 2201, Rampaging Show, Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti, ayunf3, Thiafa, Maqda22, tasha, EkaFebi A, Hanna Yoora, Akihiko Hitoshi, dan dark readers dimanapun kalian berada *memang ada?**

 **Berkat dukungan yang kalian kasih, frei jadi semangat lanjutin. Hahaha.**

 **Okay, see u~~**


	5. Confused

Shoes

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Shoes © ahsilAfrei

Summary: SEPATUKU TERTUKAR!

Warn: typo(s), bahasa kaku, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Confused

"Anak-anak, masukkan semua buku kalian ke dalam tas," seorang guru yang terlihat masih muda melangkah masuk dan langsung menduduki kursi paling depan di kelas.

"Ehh kenapa cikgu?" siswa-siswi merasa was-was, takut kalau ada hal mengerikan (ulangan) akan terjadi. Kecuali pemuda dengan iris merah delima yang duduk di kursi kedua dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan sekolah. Ia merasa tenang-tenang saja.

"Hari ini jadwal kelas kalian untuk ulangan harian Fisika. Ayo cepat, sediakan alat tulis dan selembar kertas kosong,"

Suara yang tadinya tertahan akhirnya keluar dari mulut para siswa.

"TIDAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar mengurut cerukan lehernya.

Duduk dengan posisi tegak selama satu setengah jam membuat leher dan punggungnya sedikit pegal. Kacamata berlensa cembung dengan _frame_ hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya segera ia lepaskan. Entah sejak kapan netra si kembaran pertama ini mengalami rabun jauh. Walaupun minusnya cuma sedikit yakni 0,05, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Halilintar merasa tak nyaman saat mengerjakan soal-soal yang berhubungan dengan hitung-menghitung tanpa kacamata.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kelas. Halilintar dapat melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya masih sibuk dengan kertas masing-masing.

Halilintar memangku kepalnya pada sebelah tangan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya belum ada yang selesai. _Padahal 'kan soalnya mudah_ , batinnya.

Cukup lama ia memperhatikan kelas dengan posisi seperti itu. Sampai ketika matanya (tidak sengaja) bertemu dengan mata gadis berkacamata bulat besar dengan bintik-bintik yang menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi yang diapisi kawat lalu tiba-tiba berbalik ke depan karena malu. Tapi matanya masih saja melirik ke arah Halilintar sambil cekikikan tanpa suara.

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya lalu bergidik ngeri. _Astaga._ _Kenapa aku baru tau kalau ada orang seperti itu di kelasku?_

"Yang sudah selesai boleh dikumpulkan dan...," guru dengan tudung merah itu melihat jam tangannya, "...boleh langsung pulang,"

Mendengar itu Halilintar segera membereskan segala alat tulisnya dengan terburu-buru. Tatapan mengerikan dari gadis tadi membuatnya risih dan ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Siswa-siswi lain sempat menoleh sebentar ke arah Halilintar tapi segera berkutat kembali dengan ulangannya saat melihat sisa waktu yang ada.

"Ini cikgu," kertas yang tertulis 'Boboiboy Halilintar' di kolom nama itu ditaruhnya tepat di depan sang guru.

"Nilaimu pasti sempurna lagi ya, Halilintar? Cikgu yakin sekali itu,"

"A..haha. Iya cikgu Zila...,"

lmao

Halilintar berlari menjauhi kelasnya. Koridor kelas yang sepi membuat langkah kakinya terdengar jelas. Tidak peduli kalau suara itu membuat siswa-siswi yang kelasnya dilewati olehnya merasa terganggu. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan karena pikirannya terus mengarah kesana, pemuda dengan topi beraksen merah-hitam itu tidak pelan-pelan saat belok ke arah tangga.

 **BUK**

"Ahh!"

 **GREP**

Halilintar reflek menarik tangan orang yang hampir jatuh dari tangga karenanya, "Kau _okay_? Maaf aku buru-bu-," sadar siapa pemilik pergelangan tangan yang digenggamnya, Halilintar langsung melepaskannya.

"OI! KALAU LARI PELAN-PELAN!" seru orang itu yang ternyata Hanna.

"...Huh? Kalau pelan-pelan ya bukan lari namanya, tapi jalan," balas Halilintar polos tapi sorot matanya dingin.

Hanna menepuk keningnya, "Ugh, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh tadi hah? Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau kepalaku pecah?"

"Nyatanya kau tidak jatuh Hanna," Halilintar memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Kau pendek _sih_ jadi tidak kelihatan,"

Hanna ingin sekali menghadiahkan bogem pada kembaran Gempa ini, tapi niat itu diurungkannya mengingat ia harus cepat kembali ke ruang OSIS. "Sigh, aku kasihan pada Gempa karena punya kakak kembar sepertimu,"

"Oh ya mana Gempa? Rapat OSIS belum selesai?" Halilintar mengganti topik.

"Belum. Kau mau mengajaknya bolos hah?" Hanna mengatakan itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Melihat Halilintar yang lari-lari di koridor dan membawa tas membuatnya berprasangka buruk.

Halilintar mengacungkan satu jarinya, "Pertama, aku ingin mengajak Gempa pulang bersama," jari kedua dinaikkan, "Kedua, aku tidak bolos Hanna. Cikgu Mama Zila mempersilahkan siswanya pulang bagi yang sudah menyelesaikan ulangan hariannya,"

"Oh," Hanna menanggapi dengan wajah datar, "Ya ampun sudah jam segini!" gadis itu segera pergi dari hadapan Halilintar.

Halilintar mengendikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan cepat untuk pulang. Ia melewati kelas Taufan dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam. Dilihatnya sang adik kedua dan Gopal sedang berdiri di depan kelas sambil mempraktekkan gerakan olahraga yang _ngawur_ , "Idiot,"

lmao

Yaya berjalan beriringan dengan Gempa. Ia diam dan sesekali menatap sekitar komplek, tidak mau mengganggu sang Ketua OSIS yang terus berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tapi lama-lama Yaya bosan juga, "Ergh.. Kak? Rumahmu... apa masih jauh?"

"Eh?" Gempa melihat rumah di sebelah kanannya. Sudah sampai di rumah nomor enam masih ada enam rumah lagi yang harus dilewati keduanya, "Sebentar lagi _kok_. Kenapa? _Capek_ ya?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak _kok_ Kak Gempa," Yaya mengeleng lemah. _Sedikit sih..._

Gempa tersenyum lembut. Wakil OSIS-nya ini sangat manis kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat. Semanis kue tiramisu kesukaannya.

. . .

... _Eh? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Ah ya... aku lupa ambil kue yang kupesan._

Yaya menyadari air muka Gempa yang berubah, "Ada apa?"

"Hm? Tak apa Yaya. Aku hanya lupa ambil kue pesananku di toko kue dekat se-"

"Oh! Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali dan ambil kuenya!"

Gempa terkejut, "Eh, tidak usah Yaya. Kita sudah hampir sampai rumah, biar saudaraku saja yang ambil,"

Yaya ber-oh-ria.

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan untuk Taufan, Gempa melihat ke bawah. Tali sepatu Yaya lepas, "Yaya tali sepatumu lepas,"

"Iya Kak. Biarkan saja,"

"Jangan, nanti tersandung," Gempa menekan lembut bahu kanan Yaya, "Berhentilah sebentar,"

Yaya merasa jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat, wajahnya memanas. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat Gempa berjongkok dan mulai mengikat tali sepatunya. _Ini seperti adegan romantis drama Korea..._

"Papa! Papa! Kakak ini tidak bisa ikat tali sepatu sendiri,"

Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan. Didapati seorang anak kecil memakai dress biru langit dan sepatu putih dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua menatap Yaya dan Gempa dengan mata besarnya.

"Ehh adik kecil, bukan begitu...," Yaya mencoba menjelaskan. Gempa diam dan meneruskan mengikat tali sepatu gadis di depannya, "Kak Gempa... aku rasa itu sudah cukup," yang dipanggil tetap pada posisinya.

"Annesia! Kenapa kesini?" seorang pria dengan surai coklat gelap tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

Gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Annesia itu menunjuk Yaya dengan jari kecilnya, "Lihat Pa! Kakak ini tidak bisa ikat tali sepatu,"

Pria itu melirik Yaya dan Gempa, tersenyum simpul dan kemudian menggendong anaknya, "Annesia, kenapa ganggu kakak-kakak ini pacaran hm?"

Wajah Yaya makin memanas, "E-eh bu-bukan _kok_. Ka-kami tidak pacaran,"

"I-iya tuan. Itu benar," Gempa akhirnya berdiri dan ikut menyanggah pernyataan pria itu.

"Pacaran itu apa Pa?" gadis kecil itu bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Membuat Yaya _geregetan_ ingin mencubit pipi anak itu. "Hee Anne belum boleh tau soal itu. Hehehe, sekarang ayo pulang," pria itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Yaya dan Gempa yang kemudian diikuti oleh Annesia.

Ayah dan anak itu pergi, menyisakan kedua insan yang berdiri canggung dengan wajah semerah tomat.

lmao

"Yaya, duduk saja dulu. Aku akan segera kembali,"

"Iya kak,"

Mendengar Gempa yang akhirnya bersuara membuat Yaya bernafas lega. Setelah tadi berjalan dalam diam tanpa suara karena malu, atmosfir canggung itu akhirnya hilang seketika.

Yaya menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa, mengedarkan penglihatannya ke segala arah. Rumah Kak Gempa sangat bersih dan rapi. Persis seperti apa yang dibayangkannya. Ada yang bilang kalau tampilan rumah itu mewakili kepribadian pemiliknya. Ternyata itu benar, Kak Gempa buktinya.

Foto-foto dengan bingkai berwarna coklat yang diletakkan di meja kecil sebelah sofa menarik perhatian Yaya. "Aih, lucunya" gumam Yaya pelan saat melihat salah satu foto sang Ketua OSIS saat masih kecil. Semua foto dipandanginya. Berbagai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Gempa (dan saudara kembarnya), membuat Yaya tertawa kecil.

"Gempa! Kau sudah pulang?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Yaya, ia segera menoleh. "Siapa kau?"

Yaya mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa Kak Gempa terbentur sesuatu yang membuatnya hilang ingatan? Tapi tidak terdengar suara apapun tadi. Dan tadi apa? Kak Gempa memanggil dirinya sendiri? Ini aneh. "Uhh, kakak baik-baik saja? Ini aku... Yaya,"

"Yaya? Siapa _sih_?" pemuda di depannya ini memberi tatapan tajam. Yaya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan Kak Gempa tapi... kalau lihat wajahnya...

"Yaya aku kembali. Eh? Kak Halilintar sudah pulang?"

Yaya sontak berdiri, mengucek kedua matanya seperti yang ia lakukan di kantin tadi. _Ahh, apa yang kulihat ini? Apa mataku berkunang-kunang?_

"K-kalian...,"

"Yaya? Kau kenapa?" Gempa khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Yaya yang pucat.

"Dia siapa? Pacarmu?" Halilintar melipat lengannya di depan dada menatap Yaya dan Gempa bergantian.

"Bu-bukan Kak,"

Yaya mundur beberapa langkah, menyaksikan sendiri debat kecil yang terjadi antara dua Kak Gempa. "AAAAAAAAA!"

 **BRUK**

Halilintar dan Gempa berhenti berdebat, iris mata Gempa melebar seketika. "Hah? Yaya!" Gempa menghampiri Yaya yang pingsan, "Yaya! Yaya bangun!" ia menampar pelan pipi adik kelasnya ini.

 **BRAK**

"ADA APA?"

"Assalamualaikum Taufan, bukan ada apa!" Halilintar mengingatkan.

"Assalamualaikum," Taufan mengucapkan salam tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Gempa yang sedang mengipasi seorang gadis. "Hah gadis cantik hijab pink?" Taufan segera menghampiri Gempa dan tak lupa memberi kue tiramisu yang digenggamnya pada Halilintar.

"Kau kenal dengannya juga?" Halilintar menerima bingkisan itu. "Hm tiramisu, pasti enak,"

"Kak Hali, bantu _dong_ ,"

Tak berselang lama Fang dan Gopal menyusul masuk.

"Taufan, ada apa? Oh ya ampun," Gopal melahap donat terakhirnya.

Fang juga tak kalah panik, "Astaga dia pingsan. Cepat tolong,"

Dan kemudian mereka berusaha menggotong Yaya menuju sofa panjang. Semuanya, kecuali Halilintar. Ia hanya menonton sambil memakan kue tiramisu yang sudah dipotongnya.

lmao

"Hahh bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak sadar juga sampai sore nanti Kak Hali!"

Halilintar memasukkan suapan terakhir kue tiramisunya sambil menatap Taufan dingin. "Dia pasti sadar. Memang apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Ugh, aku bingung sekali. Ponsel Yaya terus berdering," Gempa mondar-mandir di hadapan Halilintar dan Taufan. Keringatnya mengucur deras. Pendingin ruangan seakan hanya pajangan.

"Tenang Gempa, biar aku yang jawab!" Gopal merampas begitu saja ponsel yang digenggam Gempa. "Ergh... tidak jadi _deh,_ " nyalinya ciut saat nama 'Mama' tertera di layar ponsel itu. Mau bicara apa dia?

"Sini!" giliran Fang sekarang. Sedetik kemudian ponsel itu berhenti berdering.

Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar dan Gopal memandang datar pada si kepala landak. Yang dipandang heran, "Apa?"

Semuanya mendesah kasar. Fang malah melepas baterai ponsel Yaya, yang menurut mereka malah memperburuk keadaan. Setelah ini, pasti ibu Yaya semakin khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***menatap layar dengan horor**

 **Astagaaa, 6 jam aku menulis dan hanya dapet 1k+? Huuu aku memang payah *pundung**

 **Halilintar: baru tau kalau kau payah?**

 **Huaaa Hali jahat!**

 **Taufan: Kak, jangan terlalu jujur gitu hahaha.**

 **Okay lupakan dialog diatas.**

 **Holaa semua~'-')/ Tadinya saya pengen ini jadi ch. terakhir shoes tapi... saya pikir" nanti endingnya bakalan kurang greget._. *memang ch. sebelumnya greget gitu?**

 **Hihihi terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah baca, fav, foll, dan review fic ini. Kalian luar biasaaaa~~~ *jingkrak -jingkrak**

 **Oh ya, berhubung puasa sebentar lagi selesai saya mau mengucapkan... Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. *bow**

 **Yang mudik hati-hati di jalan yaa *lambai-lambai.**

 **Hm, karena saya orangnya ngga bisa ngomong panjang lebar, jadi sekian*-***

 **See u~~~**


	6. Crowded

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Shoes © nattfrei

Warning: kegajean yg membuat kamu sweatdrop. Plak/?

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Crowded

 **TUUTT**

 **TUUTTT**

Nada tunggu yang berdenging membuat seorang wanita berumur kepala 4 resah. Sudah berulang kali ia berusaha memanggil seseorang yang sekarang tak tau dimana keberadaannya. Raut wajahnya mengkerut, hatinya tak tenang. Sekali lihat orang pasti sudah dapat menyimpulkan kalau saat ini ia sedang sangat khawatir.

 **Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah-**

"Hahh...," ia terduduk lemas. Sedikit membanting ponsel ke atas sofa. "Dimana kau Yaya? Tadi pagi bilang mau buat biskuit sama Mama, tapi jam segini malah belum pulang,"

"Mama kenapa?"

Merasa terpanggil, Mama menolehkan kepalanya, "Kak Ya Totoitoy. Jam segini belum pulang juga,"

Totoitoy mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Tenanglah Ma. Ini belum terlalu sore kok. Mungkin ada rapat lanjutan di sekolah Kak Ya," ia menghampiri Mama, "Masih jam 4 Ma,"

"Kalau ada rapat lanjutan pasti Kak Ya beri kabar tapi-" tubuh Mama tiba-tiba menegang, ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya, "T-tunggu dulu, biasanya jam berapa Kak Ya pulang?

Anak lelaki itu mengetuk jari telunjuknya di dagu, "Emm..., jam 3?" Totoitoy ragu. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan waktu saat kakaknya itu pulang ke rumah.

"Oh ya ampun...," Mama menutup mulutnya reflek. Ia bangkit dan bergegas ke atas lantai 2.

Totoitoy yang melihat hal itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kenapa lagi Ma?"

"Uhh Totoitoy, ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam Kak Ya belum pulang. Mama telepon daritadi pun tidak diangkat," Mama turun dari tangga lengkap dengan penampilan rapinya. Kecepatan berganti pakaiannya sangat menakjubkan, "Kita harus ke kantor polisi sekarang, Mama takut Kak Ya diculik,"

Totoitoy menganga, "M-ma..., tidak usah. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja. Kak Ya mungkin sedang sangat sibuk sekarang sampai tidak bisa mengabari Mama,"

"Tidak bisa Totoitoy. Ayo, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ergh...," Totoitoy bingung, ia tak mau Mama-nya tersayang ini sampai melapor ke polisi dan memberikan keterangan bahwa kakaknya telah hilang. Setelah melihat banyak sekali kertas yang digenggam kakaknya semalam, ia yakin sekali kalau kakaknya itu sedang sibuk dan tidak diculik. lagipula siapa yang berani menculik macan garang sperti kakaknya huh?

Ia melirik ke arah dapur. Adonan kue yang harum ditambah _choco chips_ yang menempel terlihat menggiurkan walaupun Totoitoy tau kalau itu masih mentah.

 **CTAK**

Ia memetik jarinya, "Ma, bagaimana kalau aku ikut membantu Mama membuat kue? Adonan itu tinggal dicetak lalu dipanggang kan?"

"Ha! Ayo! Mama juga tak sabar ingin makan biskuit buatan sendiri," dengan cepat Mama melesak(?) pergi ke dapur. Memakai celemek, mencuci tangan dan mulai mencetak adonan, "Ayo Totoitoy!" senyuman hangat menayapa.

Totoitoy bernapas lega. Mamanya ini memang ajaib, perhatiannya dapat teralihkan dengan mudah. "Mama, mama," kepalanya menggeleng maklum. Sedetik kemudian kakinya melangkah ke tempat Mama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Belum bangun juga?"

"Ya...,"

Pemuda bertopi miring menatap sendu sosok perempuan berhijab merah muda yang tengah pingsan di hadapannya. Kira-kira sudah 1 jam ia menunggu perempuan ini untuk bangun. Berbagai upaya mulai dari mengguncangkan tubuhnya, memijit kepalanya, hingga menyelimutinya seolah tak berguna. Memberikannya minyak angin pun sudah, dan lihatlah hasilnya masih nihil.

"Hmh, kita jadi lupa tujuan awal kita datang kesini. Ya kan Gopal?" Fang melipat lengannya di dada angkuh. Wajah _nyolot_ -nyamembuat Gopal yang berada di sebelahnya agak sebal.

"Aw," sisi kanan perut disikut. Gopal mengalihkan pandangannya saat iris violet Fang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau sengaja hm?"

"Kau ini tak tau kondisi ya Fang? Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisinya sekarang! Pikirkan bagaimana reaksi aku dan yang lainnya jika kau tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri seperti itu! Coba-"

"Ssssssssssstttttt! Gopal, jangan berisik!"

Ocehan tak bermutu Gopal (menurut Fang) terhenti kala kalimat interupsi dilontarkan pemilik rumah. Gopal memukul pelan mulutnya lantas melirik Fang kesal, "Gara-gara kau!" desisnya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun," Fang memeletkan lidahnya.

Taufan melirik malas dua orang berbeda suku dibelakangnya. Kali ini membiarkan mereka berdua saling melempar sindiran halus satu sama lain, yah... selama tak terlalu berisik Taufan tak ambil pusing. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada si gadis hijab. Ia bertopang dagu, memperhatikan betapa sempurnanya rupa makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini.

Wajahnya yang seputih susu nampak halus dan bersih, hidung mancung bak orang _bule_ yang dimilikinya sangat pas dan jangan lupakan pipi tembam itu... uhh seakan mengundang siapa saja untuk mencubitnya, Taufan gemas.

Jari-jari panjang kembar tengah terangkat mencoba menyusuri tiap lekukan wajah Yaya. Namun apa daya, setengah senti sebelum kedua kulit itu bersentuhan, lenguhan suara terdengar, "...Nghh,"

"H-hah?" secara cepat telapak tangan itu disembunyikan. Kini Taufan salah tingkah, "A-akhirnya kau bangun!" serunya senang.

"Kak Gempa? Uhh, kenapa aku disini?" Yaya mencoba bangkit dengan tumpuan siku kiri. Sebelah tangannya lagi mendarat di kepala, "Kepalaku pusing sekali,"

Senyum sedikit luntur, Taufan cemberut. Seminggu yang lalu tepat di lorong kelas ia mengetahui ke-eksistensian(?) gadis berparas ayu itu. Taufan tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan lihatlah sekarang bagaimana hatinya terasa panas bagai api membara saat Yaya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak Gempa'. Tapi Taufan bukan tipe laki-laki egois, melihat kondisi Yaya sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan masalah ketidak-bisaan(?) gadis itu dalam membedakan tiap Boboiboy, "T-tadi kau pingsan..., masih pusing? M-mau aku ambilkan air?"

Wajah sayu khas orng kelalahan terpancar, "Maaf merepot-"

"Kalian sedang apa _sih_? Minggir sana! Jangan berdiri di dekat pintu, _pamali_!" intonasi tajam terdengar jelas disusul ringisan Fang dan Gopal yang hampir terlupakan. Kepala diusap-usap, sekali lagi amarah berupa jitakan seorang Ketua klub bela diri yang paling mengerikan dapat tersalurkan. Taufan dan Yaya menoleh ke asal suara, "Oh, kau sudah bangun, hei 'Putri Tidur'?"

"Permisi ya, aku hanya mau ambil buku paket Kimia," sosok pemuda tinggi berparas tampan masuk ke kamar. Yaya melongo.

"Kak Halilintar, sekalian ambil kalkulatorku! Aku mau pa- Ah Yaya! K-kau bangun? Syukurlah! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" satu lagi pemuda dengan tampang sama masuk ke kamar bernuansa merah.

Yaya memiringkan kepalanya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Kembali, kepalanya menjadi korban kepalan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, "A-aku sedang mimpi ya? Kak Gempa ada 3? Haha ya... sebaiknya aku tidur lagi,"

"T-TIDAK!"

lmao

Konferensi meja kotak dimulai. Di sisi kanan ada Yaya dan Taufan lalu di sisi kiri ada Fang dan Gopal. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Gempa yang duduk di antara kedua kubu sebagai penjelas.

"Biar kujelaskan...," pensil mekanik hitam diketuk, "Aku ini kembar tiga, Yaya. Yang sedang duduk di meja belajar sana adalah kakakku yang pertama," Gempa menunjuk Halilintar yang tengah belajar, "...dan yang disebelahmu adalah kakakku yang kedua," Yaya menoleh dan senyuman jahil didapatnya, "...lalu akulah kemabaran terakhir,"

Yaya membenarkan hijabnya, "B-bagaimana membedakan kalian semua?" ia bertanya pelan.

"Topinya," Fang menyahut, "Kau bisa membedakannya lewat benda yang selalu mereka pakai saat di sekolah. Ketiga kembar ini punya _style_ masing-masing agar dapat dibedakan," kaki kanan dilipat, dagunya terangkat.

"Sikapmu itu bisa membuat orang salah paham," pucuk kepala bersurai ungu ditekan paksa ke bawah, "Maaf ya Yaya,"

"Gopal!" siku imajiner berwarna merah terbentuk.

"Abaikan saja dua orang itu," Yaya kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke Taufan, "Kak Hali memakai topinya ke arah depan cenderung ke bawah," ia mencontohkan, "...jalannya suka nabrak orang karena matanya ketutupan topi," Taufan berbisik.

"Oh?" Yaya menahan tawanya.

"Ekhem!" bohong jika Halilintar tak dengar.

Taufan cengengesan, "Gempa memakai topinya secara terbalik, kau sering melihatnya kan?"

Wakil Ketua OSIS mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Seperti ini," kembar tengah berpose (sok) tampan, "Yah... menurutmu siapa yang paling tampan disini? Aku kan? Ya, pasti aku! Haha,"

"Kau keluar topik Kak Taufan...," Gempa merasa malu melihat tingkah kakak keduanya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia narsis di depan _gebetan_ -nya. Eh?

"Biar saja,"

Yaya tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mengingat bahwa 1 jam lalu ia pingsan karena melihat kembaran sang Ketua OSIS. Sekarang ia mengerti dan paham betul perbedaan dari ketiganya, "...jadi yang tadi buat ribut di kantin itu Kak Taufan?"

"Eh? Ribut apa Yaya?"

"Yang tadi... perihal surat?"

"Ehm maaf," Fang angkat bicara, "Anggap saja kau tidak melihat kekacauan tadi," kacamata dinaikkan walau tidak melorot, "Ya?"

"Ehm... baik," entah kenapa jika pemuda surai ungu itu mengeluarkan suaranya, Yaya merasa sedikit takut. Karena saat ia bicara, aura mencekam tiba-tiba mengusik dirinya dan jujur saja itu membuatnya risih.

"Ah! Yaya, apa kau kenal dengan gadis berkacamata?"

"Ada banyak gadis berkacamata di sekolah Kak Taufan-"

"Eit! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Kak' okay?" jari telunjuk main menyosor/? Tepat di tengah mulut mungil Yaya, "...panggil namaku saja," kedipan manja ia keluarkan. Kemana perginya Taufan yang malu-malu saat Yaya masih pingsan tadi?

Gadis itu terkejut, iris hazelnya membulat lucu, "Tapi kau kan 1 tahun lebih tua dariku...,"

"Sshh, tolong ikuti saja kemauanku,"

Si topi miring mengembangkan senyum _gentle_ membuat sang lawan bicara sedikit bersemu. Fang dan Gopal _sweatdrop_ sedangkan Ketua OSIS berusaha menahan hasrat ingin meninju kakak tengahnya yang mode gombalnya tengah on itu.

"Yaya, bisa tolong kau lanjutkan membuat proposal pensinya? Aku mau membuat cemilan dulu,"

"Oh ya! Tentu saja, maaf karena pingsan jadi aku tidak bisa membantu banyak,"

" _It's okay_...,"

Pucuk kepala gadis merah muda itu ditepuk, dan ya... wajahnya pun makin memerah. _Astaga... tenanglah jantung._

Melihat reaksi Yaya, Taufan langsung melancarkan tatapan maut pada adik bungsunya. Ugh, posesif. Padahal belum jadi siapa-siapanya.

 **Cluk/?**

"Aw! Kenapa mataku dicolok/? Awuh~" mengaduh kesakitan, alat gerak atas Taufan reflek menyentuh kelopak matanya.

Gempa mengangkat bahu, "Habisnya...,"

"Habisnya apa?!"

"Lupakan,"

"Oi Gempa! Awhh~"

"Yaya, tolong cepat ya,"

Satu-satunya perempuan di rumah itu mengangguk cepat, "Iya!" lalu segera bangkit menuju meja dimana laptop keluaran terbaru masih terbuka.

"Eh tapi, pertanyaanku belum dijawab! Si gadis kacamata!" Taufan berseru. Mode ngulur waktu 1.

"Kenapa memaksa sekali hah?" kacamata Fang mengkilap.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu! Aku bisa mati penasaran-" Mode ngulur waktu 2.

"Sebegitu ingin tahunya atau ada maksud lain?" Gopal mengorek lubang telinganya lalu mengelapnya ke seragam Fang.

"Akh! Jorok, ewh~"

lmao

"SELESAI!"

"Akhirnya...~"

Mouse kanan ditekan, dokumen otomatis tersimpan. File dengan nama 'Proposal Pentas Seni' sukses dibuat dalam kurun waktu... hmm... 3 jam?

"Ya ampun... ini sangat terlambat...," Yaya merogoh kantung rok panjangnya hingga dalam, namun benda yang dicarinya tak ketemu. Lantas ia mengecek isi tasnya, berharap benda tipis berlayar 'super amoled' itu tergeletak disana. dan... "Duh... kemana ponselku? Aku harus menghubungi orangtuaku,"

"Uhm..., tunggu sebentar," Gempa sedikit berlari ke ruang tengah. Ia menutup kedua telinganya kala suara _game_ yang keras merambat masuk. "Hei Fang, dimana ponsel Yaya?"

"Mana aku tau~! Gopal tembak yang disana! Taufan kau maju duluan!"

" _Alright captain_!" Gopal dan Taufan serempak mengikuti perintah.

"Jangan bercanda, ponselnya terakhir ada di tanganmu! Cepat berikan,"

"Argh, Taufan lindungi aku! Darahku hampir habis," teriakan Gopal melengking semakin membuat _riweh_ ruang tengah.

"Susah! Ugh!"

Gempa tak bisa menerima ini. Diabaikan adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak ia sukai, "KALIAN BERTIGA BISA BERHENTI SEBENTAR TIDAK?!" habis sudah kadar kesabarannya.

 **PIP**

 _Game_ di- _pause_ , Gempa bernapas lega, "Berikan Fang."

"Aku... tidak ingat taruh dimana,"

"Kau bercanda kan?" Gempa memang tersenyum, tapi keringat tetap mengucur di belakang lehernya.

"Aku serius, Gempa,"

Hening.

 **KRIK KRIK**

"GYAAAAA~ Bagaimana ini?! Cepat cari!"

Ckckck, sepertinya ini adalah hari paling sibuk di kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara.

lmao

"Hah?" Yaya baru saja tiba di ruang tengah setelah mendengar teriakan aneh.

"M-maafkan kami Yaya! Selama kau pingsan tadi, ibumu terus menghubungi tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengangkat telepon beliau. Kami tak tau harus bilang apa, d-dan-" Taufan berbicara secepat kereta melaju.

"Dan Fang mencopot baterainya, lalu sekarang... hi-hilang!" Gopal melanjutkan monolog Taufan yang terpotong.

Sementara Fang yang namanya disebut-sebut terus mencari hingga ke sudut terpencil dari tiap ruangan. Salahkan tangannya yang seenaknya melempar ke sembarang arah benda milik orang lain.

Gempa pun tak mau kalah. Merasa sedikit bersalah, karena secara tak langsung ialah penyebab ponsel Wakil OSIS-nya ini hilang.

"Ada ribut apalagi _sih_? Aku tidak bisa belajar karena kalian berisik!" Halilintar berkacak pinggang. Kacamata minusnya bertengger manis di atas kepala, rambutnya tersingkap hingga keningnya terlihat jelas.

"Woah~"

 **CLINK**

2 orang diantara mereka behenti bergerak. Kening Halilintar yang mulus sangat menarik perhatian.

"Halilintar... kau terlihat berbeda," Gopal memberikan komentarnya.

"Mirip karakter _anime_...," Taufan menambahkan.

 **CTAK**

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali menyamakanku dengan karakter 2 dimensi. Aku sangat benci itu," Halilintar yang temperamental, tak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak mengeluarkan jurus bela dirimu?

Gempa, Fang dan Yaya terdiam.

Halilintar ikut terdiam.

Gopal dan Taufan meringis kemudian diam juga.

Hening lagi.

"Katakan masalahnya sekarang atau aku praktekkan lagi jurus bela diri yang aku kuasai,"

"Ponsel Yaya hilang...," Gopal berbisik.

"...Fang penyebabnya," tadi itu Gempa dan Taufan yang bilang.

"Uhm... maafkan aku?" Fang mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hhh...," Yaya mendesah pelan.

"Dasar otak udang. Kenapa tidak coba dihubungi pakai telepon rumah? Ponsel gadis itu akan berbunyi dan bisa langsung ditemukan!" si mata merah menghembuskan napas _geregetan_ , menepuk keningnya sendiri secara brutal.

Loading... 5%

68%

100%

"KAN BATERAINYA DICOPOT! GAHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ekhem, tes halo 1 2 3**

 **Annyeonhaseyo yeoreobun~ jal jinaeyo? Ahaha~ apa kabar kalian semua? Eh kok sepi?u_u Ahh~ maafkan saya karena baru bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. ugh, saya minta maaf sekali.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini mood nulis sama baca saya emang lagi down/? Dan imbasnya yah... bisa dilihat sendiri kan? bagaimana teganya saya menelantarkan fanfic bertema gaje ini wkkw~**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah setia menunggu fanfic ini up sampai sekarang, makasih karena udah sabar kahaha~ sayang kalian deh~ chu~**

 **uhm, udah deh segitu aja. Kkk~**

 **Lvoe,**

 **nattfrei.**


End file.
